


Bathtime for Knights

by Katies_Littlespace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katies_Littlespace/pseuds/Katies_Littlespace
Summary: A short bathtime story of little Max and Daddy Tyler as they face down diapering and becoming a valiant knight!





	Bathtime for Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work here but I can't wait to post more age regression content and to produce as much writing as possible!

The high pitched sound of giggling echoed around the bathroom accompanied by sounds of splashing and water being squirted out of squeaky toys. 

"Max," Tyler scolded gently from the side of the bathtub where he was kneeling and attempting to wash his little, Max's, fluffy blond hair. "I can't wash if you are splashing baby." 

Max halted his splashing and held the squeaky toy still before pouting for a minute and staring at his Daddy's face intently. After a minute of staring he huffed and dropped the toy back into the water and sat back in the tub kicking his feet gently against the side of the plastic. 

Tyler watched his little kick at the water and huff as he searched for signs of a tantrum but instead only saw his baby grudgingly settling down and waiting to be shampooed. "Alright little man," he smiled before squirting a small puddle of tear free shampoo into his hand. "Let's get my cute boy all washed up and clean so that we can play". 

He leaned forward before gently tangling his fingers in Max's hair and lightly massaging the soap and it's watermelon scent into his little one's hair. "Isn't this nice baby?" He asked as he rubbed small circles into Max's scalp. 

Max hummed softly before remembering that he was sulking and huffing lightly and pulling away from Tyler's fingers. 

"Baby you have to have your hair washed. Don't you want to be all clean to play later?" Tyler rubbed at Max's shoulder leaving a short trail of bubbles on his tan skin. "We can only play dragons and knights if the Knight is clean." 

"Knights and dragons?" Max turned back toward his Daddy and tilted his head with a hopeful look on his face. 

"Yep, knights and dragons is waiting for you baby boy but only if we can finish your bath." 

Max pouted and considered for a minute before leaning over to the side of the tub and saying, "Keep washing Daddy, I wanna play the knights." 

"How do we ask?" Tyler asked while hiding a smile. 

"Please keep washing Daddy?" Max looked up with huge blue eyes. 

"Of course baby," Tyler said and allowed his grin to show. "Lean back and I'll rinse the soap out." 

Max made a sound soft of rebellion but tilted his head back and waited for the water to be poured anyway. 

Tyler reached over the side of the tub to grab a small cup that he gently pulled through the water to fill the container but placing a hand on Max's forehead and pouring the warm water through the suds on his boy's hair. 

"One more time," he soothed and dispite fidgeting Max didn't attempt to escape and Tyler filled the cup again with warm water and poured it behind his hand away from Max's eyes to rinse the last of the soap from his hair. 

"All done baby." He said as he smoothed Max's wet hair down where it stuck up against grain. 

"Knights and dragons now, Daddy?" Max asked eagerly as he squeaked one of the toys floating in the water. 

"Would you like to play in the bath anymore or play Knights baby?" Tyler said as he gently pulled a towel off of the counter as he already knew his littles answer. 

"Knights and dragons now, Daddy!" Max yelled and splashed as he stood up in the bathtub and sent a wave sailing through the scattered toys and sponges still floating in the water. 

"Woah slow down baby, let me help you out." Tyler said as he reached out and steadied Max from his abrupt move. "We have to get you all dried off and dressed first." 

"But Daddy," Max whined and shifted still standing in the soapy water. "I want to play now." 

"We'll play in just a minute sweetheart, just let me get you all ready." Tyler gently reached out and picked up Max from the tub to set him onto the bathmat. "Once we get you all dry we will start thinking of ways the Knight will defeat the dragon. Now which diaper do you want for when you're dry baby?" 

"No diaper" Max said as he crossed his arms even as his caregiver dried his hair with a towel. "I'm a big boy and I don't need a diaper." 

"Max, you know that you have accidents when you don't have protection. I just don't want you to have an accident and feel bad baby." Tyler answered as he finished drying Max's hair and lightly smoothed it down. 

“But I'm a big boy” Max pouted and crossed his hands over his chest. 

Tyler paused drying his little and looked at him and said, “Even big boys wear diapers baby boy. Even knights wear diapers sometimes.” 

Max pouted and shifted his feet on the bathmat but then his curiosity took over and he asked, “Really Daddy,even brave knights who fight dragons?” 

“Of course baby” Tyler smiled before patting down his little with a towel to dry off the water still dripping off of him from the bath. “Even the bravest knights who fight one hundred dragons still have accidents and need to wear sometimes.” 

“Okay Daddy, but I'm gonna wear the dinosaur ones because those look like what knights wanna wear.” Max decided while allowing Tyler to dry off his legs and then work up to his chest and now uncrossed arms. 

“I think that can be arranged.” Tyler smiled before finishing drying his baby and reaching for the closet they kept diapers and supplies in and pulling out a green dinosaur diaper along with a changing mat and powder. He laid out the mat along the bathmat making sure that it covered the entire rug but was still soft to lay on before taking the towel Max was holding onto and smiling softly at the little. “Come lay down baby and I'll put on your dino diaper.” 

Max laid down even though he covered his eyes laid still on the mat. Dispite hiding his face he let Tyler slide the diaper under his hips and sprinkle powder onto his skin before closing up the tapes. “All done brave boy.” Tyler said before wiping the powder off of the mat. 

Max peeked out from under his fingers and saw that he was diapered and his daddy was putting away the powder and sliding the mat out from under his bottom and legs. 

“Come on up baby and let's get you dressed.” Tyler extended his hands down to the floor where Max still lay and allowed the little boy to hold onto his fingers to pull him up. “It looks like we can either go with your dinosaur onesie or your baby boy onesie sweet boy. Which would you like?” 

Max looked at his choices and pondered them as he chewed lightly on his fingers. “Would would a knight wear?” He finally asked looking up at Tyler and pulling his fingers from his mouth. 

“I think a knight would wear either one of them baby. A brave knight wears whatever he can fight dragons in.” Tyler said as he held both of the onesies up for Max to see better. 

“I want that one then Daddy.” Max decided as he pointed at the green dinosaurs onesie. 

“What's the word we use baby?” Tyler asked as he set down the Daddy's boy onesie and unsnapped the dino one. 

“Please Daddy” Max said and Tyler nodded before gently pulling the material over his boy's head. 

“Arms up” He said and Max lifted his arms into the sleeves of the onesies as Tyler slid it down over his chest and snapped it under his diaper. “All dressed.” He proclaimed after and petted Max's soft hair as his baby boy looked over the green dinosaurs on his clothing.

“Knights now, Daddy? Please?” Max asked and looked up from his dinos at his Daddy with his blue eyes pooling and eager to play

“Of course baby boy.” Tyler smiled and opened the door for him and his little to exit the bathroom and start playing, “Let's go fight some dragons!”


End file.
